Wishing for you
by Rayne0722
Summary: Rikku writes a letter for Tidus will he be to late to save her?


A/n Hey this is a fic that I wrote a very long time ago like maybe a year and I just now got around to posting it. Anyways it's a tikku angst it takes place during the pilgrimage, now I know it never happened in the game, but lets just forget that and pretend it happened ok I guess we can call it a "What if" story or whatever but just go with it ok. Remember the read and review it just one chapter unless you guys think I should continue.  
  
Dear Tidus,  
  
I have been trying to work up the courage to tell you that I love you. The love I am talking about is not the love you feel for a friend, but much more. My love for you is so unbelievable that I cannot even start to explain it, but I will try. First, I love your personality the most. You can always make me smile and laugh. Then there are your wonderful azure eyes, the way they shine in the moonlight and sparkle in the sun, they remind me of the ocean, which I love so much. I love the way your hair falls into your eyes and how you always push it out just for it to fall right back into position. I also love your sense of humor and how your always nice to everyone, you are a great friend Tidus, but I wish we could be more. I know that this is all just some fantasy of mine; because I know you love my cousin. I love her too, but sometimes I wish she would just disappear. I saw you two that night in the lake, you make the perfect couple you know. I thought about killing myself that night or maybe just running away, but then I saw you again and you smiled at me, and I knew that you cared for me maybe just as a friend but you cared about me as other people do. Then I saw you holding her hand and whispering something in her ear making her blush and smile slightly I knew she loved you and I couldn't stand to hurt either of you, so I just wanted to tell you Tidus so you knew how I felt about you before I left you guys forever. Please tell Yuna I love her and the others good-bye for me, but this is where I close my letter and my heart. I will always love you more then anything else in this world, just remember that. So good-bye Tidus from the bottom of my heart, and I am sorry.  
  
With all my heart Rikku  
  
Rikku read the letter over in her mind and folded it neatly in her lap. She picked up and envelope and dropped the letter inside. She neatly printed Tidus on the front and dropped it on his sleeping bag inside the tent. Rikku stepped out side to see everyone sitting around a campfire. Rikku faked a smile as she passed. She saw Tidus stand up, he grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Hey where you going?" Tidus asked flashing her his perfect smile.  
  
"Just for a walk I need some fresh air." Rikku replied pulling her wrist out of his grip a lot more ruthlessly then she intended to.  
  
Tidus frowned knowing she wasn't in the best of moods. Probably because Yuna was so close to the end of the Pilgrimage and she still worried for her safety.  
  
"You want some company? You know a friend to talk to?" Tidus asked.  
  
Oh if he only knew how she wanted him to come with her, to run away with her and leave everyone else behind, but she knew that was selfish and that Yuna needed him more then she did.  
  
"No, I would rather go alone you understand. I'm not trying to be rude but I just need some time to myself." Rikku replied biting her lip to fight back the tears stinging her eyes.  
  
"Ok well don't go to far." Tidus replied and turned his back on her.  
  
((I wonder what's wrong with her?))  
  
Tidus yawned.  
  
"Hey guys I'm heading in I need to sleep." Tidus said to everyone who was still up.  
  
"Ok man sleep well we have a big day ahead of us." Wakka replied.  
  
Tidus walked into the tent to see Lulu and Yuna had already gone to sleep. Yuna's soft breathing made him smile she was even beautiful in her sleep, but there was someone he admired more not that he could ever tell her that he loved her. Tidus shook his head and sat down about to take off his shoes when he spotted a small envelope on his sleeping bag. His name was written stylishly in Rikku's handwriting. He opened it to find a single piece of paper. Unfolding it he was graced with more of Rikku's writing. He sat down to read it and when he was done, he just sat there in unease. He bolted up and ran out of the tent as he remembered that Rikku had "gone for a walk".  
  
Tidus saw Wakka putting out the last of the fire and Auron just standing looking out into the distance.  
  
"Wakka, Auron did either of you see Rikku come this way?"  
  
"No." Auron answered and Wakka just shrugged.  
  
((Shit))  
  
Tidus ran as fast as he could into the direction Rikku walked off to just minutes earlier in hopes he would find her in time to stop her from hurting herself. As he ran, many thoughts ran through his head. Why didn't she say something a while ago? He would have loved to be with her, but he just thought she didn't feel the same way so he settled for Yuna, but now that he knows she may be dead and he didn't even get to tell her. Tidus turned around a corner and came to a sudden stop. There was Rikku sitting against the wall with her head in her hands a soft sobs shook her body. This made him the happiest he had been all night knowing she was still alive and he wasn't to late he walked to where she sat and took a seat next to her. Not knowing what to say he remained silent. Rikku looked up to see who it was, but immediately turned away seeing it was Tidus and knowing that he had read the letter.  
  
"What do you want?" Rikku asked still not looking at him.  
  
"To know that you're ok." Tidus replied.  
  
"I'll never be ok."  
  
"I'm glad your still here."  
  
"I couldn't do it, I was too scared, but don't expect me to stay with everyone I'm leaving for good." Rikku said looking into the sky, which was lightening as dawn approached.  
  
"I don't want you to leave though." Tidus said.  
  
"Please just let me go, I don't want to hurt anymore." Rikku replied  
  
"Rikku, I can't let go. I love you to much to let go."  
  
"Yeah sure, you're just saying that so I will stay. Well it's not going to work you don't love me the way I want you to." Rikku said wiping tears out of her eyes.  
  
Tidus looked at her, how could he prove that he loved her the same way she loved him?  
  
"Rikku look at me please."  
  
Rikku looked at him, her eyes were red and puffy from the tears. Tidus stared strait into her emerald green eyes and leaned into her. Their lips meet in a passionate kiss. When they pulled away Tidus looked at her, he took his gloved hand and wiped away the wetness on her cheeks  
  
"I love you, more then I can explain, but I will try. First, I love the way you laugh and how your eyes are such a wonderful emerald. How your smile can brighten a room."  
  
Rikku smiled and gave a small laugh.  
  
"Wait I'm not done. Most of all Rikku I love you and I hope you know that it's true." Tidus finished.  
  
Rikku jumped on him and gave him a hug.  
  
"I love you too." Rikku replied and kissed him.  
  
They looked up just as the sun was rising, Tidus put his arms around her and they watched it come up together.  
  
A/n Ok it was a somewhat fluffy ending but overall I thought I did a good job. Like I said I do not know if I will continue this, but if you guys want me too I will just let me know. Please review because It makes me feel better, if you feel the need to flame me go ahead but my fire eating chocobo will just eat them ^_^ In addition, if you like Tikku I have a few others so feel free to read and tell me your thoughts on those as well. Thanks again for reading! 


End file.
